underfellfandomcom-20200223-history
Asgore
King Asgore Dreemurr is the ruthless ruler of the Underground and the major antagonist of the Underfell universe. After both his son, Asriel, and adoptive child, Chara, died in one day, Asgore became devastated. He lost his mind and held an even stronger grudge against humanity. Before the death of his two children, his personality was actually more similar to his Undertale counterpart, kind, fatherly and caring. Now, after the death of his children, he declared a new rule, and the motto of the monsters: Kill or Be Killed. Appearance Asgore in Underfell has black hair and a beard, yellow scleroses with red pupils for his narrow devilish eyes, and a red cape with golden pauldrons that cover his dangerous armor. His horns are identical to that of a bull's, except instead of being curly, his horns are pointed up. Like his counterpart, his fur is white, but he has longer fangs. His weapon may be a flaming spiked meat cleaver, but this is not agreed upon across most versions. He is also a little taller than his Undertale counterpart. Personality Like most characters in Underfell, Asgore has a much more negative personality compared to how he was in Undertale. He is misanthropic, so he has an ultimate urge to kill humans. He was always known as a harsh and merciless king, especially after Toriel left him when he forced the 'Kill or Be Killed' rule onto everyone. He is so ruthless that he threatened to personally hunt down anyone who disobeyed him, so that every monster had to gain LV quickly to survive. It was at that time Asgore became much more cruel, hateful, relentless, sociopathic, aggressive, obsessive, and even sadistic, showing no mercy or remorse for his behavior and willing to kill anyone, be they humans or monsters, if it means getting what he wants. Powers and Abilities King Asgore has almost the same abilities as his Undertale counterpart. He uses his weapon with a blue and orange attack. He can also manipulate flames like Toriel. His attacks cause more damage and are slightly quicker in speed. Fight The End This fight is very similar to the Undertale fight. However, after a few words, Frisk immediately enters battle with Asgore in the Throne Hall. After the fight, on a Pacifist Route it is true that Frisk would save Asgore. Asgore is surprised as everyone on the way tried to kill Frisk. In the Timeline of Genocide, Frisk immediately kills Asgore, initiating the Alpha Flowey fight. Relationships Toriel : Toriel is Asgore's ex-wife who lives in the Ruins. Chara: Chara was the adopted child of Asgore and Toriel before dying of a bee pollen overdose. Flowey/Asriel: Flowey/Asriel is Asgore's son, but Flowey is terrified of him. Asgore doesn't actually know that Flowey is his son. Frisk: Asgore tries to kill Frisk, but depending on the player’s actions, Frisk killed him or ended up saving him from his corruption. Underfell Asgore.jpg Tumblr nyc8i61S491tmxnw2o1 500.png _underfell_au__asgore_by_teamedgy-da77c53.png underfell_asgore_by_chicatheshyflutter-d9t6o8o.png Underfell asgore speedpaint by articerik-daa912b.jpg Gif underfell au asgore sprite gif by never0ff-da9m9ay.gif asgore_fell_by_xlyphon-dag1too.png|Asgore Sprites underfell_asgore_by_mrmeamguy-da43yda.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Sympathetic Characters